Love or Money
by Veggie Briefs
Summary: What if you found your future lover and they were worth soo much, what would you do? One Shot


Love or Money

_By: Veggie Briefs_

_I do not own Cowboy Bebop_

_Veggie: This is a one shot. Miko, if I make up a character does that mean I own it??_

_Miko: uh…I guess so_

_Veggie: OK! ^-^_

_~*Dedicated to Bosco*~_

_~*Knowing he's having the best afterlife a dog could ever have*~_

_Age _

_Spike: 27_

_Jet: 36_

_Faye: 75+?? _

_Ed: 13…ish, I guess_

_Nyoko: 25_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_          The space cowboy popped a cigarette between his lips as he laid on the yellow sofa in the "living room" of the spaceship, Bebop. The red-eyed cowboy let out a low sigh showing he was bored, as everyone was busy._

_          "Jet's doing business. Faye's gamblin- oof!" Spike let the air rush out of him as a redheaded child landed on his stomach. Even your doing something, Ed." The ruby cheeked Ed smiled _

_"Visitor here! She on top." Ed hops off Spike "Red doesn't look good on Bebop." She ran off into the unknown. The green haired one slowly got up "What is she talking about?" Spike mumbled to himself. He dragged his feet until he got to the "roof" of the Bebop. The cigarette made a light pat as it lands on the cold metal ship. "What the…" Spike's ruby eyes widen, as he was a body, a petite body lying in it's own puddle of blood. He ran to the motion-less body, gently picking up the famine body. Her body looked like it was in a knife-throwing contest and she was the target. Gashes and a scrapes the dripped out blood on her arms and legs, but strangely none on her head, neck, chest or stomach, like the attacks were making sure not to kill her. She had cherry blossom hair tangled and splattered with blood, of with gashes her clothes were torn and tattered._

_"Ed! Get the first aid kit and some of Faye's clothes!" Spike demanded as he ran pasted Ed._

_"Hai Spi~~~Spi!" Ed sautéed Spike and leaped off. Spike gently placed the woman on the couch, taking off her shirt, skirt, and shoes. Ed came with the first aid kit, clothes and washcloths. Her and Spike wiped off the dried blood from her slender her arms and legs. Finally after a long hour Ed and Spike wrapped bandages around her, put her in Faye's spar yellow leather shirt and short-shorts and put her long pink cherry hair in a bun. Just after that Faye walks in with her white heels clicking against the metal floor._

_"God, I'm not good with betting on ponies." She flipped her angled dark violet hair. "Huh?" The emerald-eyed Faye noticed the female stranger on the couch. "She's wearing my clothes!"_

_"Oh, keep your loud mouth shut, Faye!" A tall pale man walked in. He had wrinkles under his eyes and on the side on his mouth, showing that he wasn't in his 20's anymore and he had a lot more hair on his jaw line then his head. The man crosses his arm with his prosaic arm._

_"What happened here, Jet?!"_

_"We don't know, Spike said he found her on the top of the Bebop. So him and Ed cleaned her up."_

_"But why my clothes?!"_

_"Shut up!!"_

_"Shhh…we have sleeper." Ed put her finger over her mouth and then ran away again like before. _

_5 days have pasted and Spike was by the stranger's side almost 24/7. He put a cigarette between his lips and lit it.  _

_"Please wake up soon." He begged her. It was like hearing a request. Bright lilac eyes appeared into deem red eyes. The woman smiled and in a regular smooth voice she parted her strawberry lips "Hi"_

_"Hey, I've been sleeping for 5 days." Spike smiled when he saw thoses lilac eyes open. " I'm Spike, you are?"_

_"Nyoko." Nyoko slowly sat up_

_"You should take a bath or something, you've been snoozing for a while." Spike hands Nyoko her torn and blood free clothes. Nyoko gives a smile and heads off to find the bathroom. After an hour and 30 minutes, Nyoko walks out of the tiny bathroom all clean and refreshed. Nyoko's waist length cherry blossom hair freely flowed like it was a real cherry blossom dancing in the wind. Her light blue shirt tightly hugged her top, the sleeves were extremely loose. They gently waved with every movement her arms made. She also had a tight black skirt that was clinging 2 her hips, went to mid-thigh. The skirt had two slits going up it to make it looser, and her shoes were knee high army boots._

_"So her name is Nyoko, huh" Faye let out a puff of smoke from her dark cherry lips. "She's gonna give me back my clothes right?"_

_"Yea, whatever Faye and anyway I saw her clothes there a lot better then yours." Spike formed a sly smirk on his face as Faye's cheeks became a hot pepper red._

_"There prettier then Faye~~~Faye!" Ed screamed. _

_"So did you find out why she was so manned?"  Jet asked. Spike gave a simple no with is head. At that moment the mysterious beauty walks in. All 5 pairs of eyes stare at her as she had her small fingers tangled in her blossom hair. Nyoko's lilac scanned the scene analyzing all the faces and features. They were silent until the energized teen (Veggie: PINK BUNNY!!) jumped on the railing making a light ping sound as her feet and hands land on the bar like a little monkey swing from branch to branch. The curious monkey, Ed leaned forward towards as Nyoko leans back._

_"Nyoko have interesting eyes." Edward tilted her head to the side like a confused dog._

_"There lilac…" Nyoko quickly moved away from Ed and next to Spike.  The 5 pair of eyes jumped on Nyoko's lap. The eyes met lilac eyes, it was asking to be pet. Nyoko gently stroked the golden and white ball of fluff. The fluff gave a loud bark in happiness. _

_"So, Nyoko what happened to you?" Jet leaned forward and put in hand on his knee. The second after Jet asked that Spike noticed discomfort in the lilac eyes. _

_"Hey, Jet why don't you make some food for Nyoko, she's probably starving." Spike put his feet on top of the table._

_"No, it's ok. I'm not hungry." Nyoko's brain told them but her stomach had a different answer. Her stomach yelled out in a low voice and her cheeks became roses from her stomach speaking out of place. Jet gave a chuckle and headed for the kitchen. Faye let out a sigh and left for a bath._

_"You gonna tell me what happened?" Spike looked into her lilac eyes asking her again._

_" I dunno, I was being attack by theses machines. I was able to destroy then but they were so powerful, I passed out and landed on your ship." _

_"Why were they attacking you?_

_"I dunno if I should tell you." Nyoko looked down at Ein._

_"It's ok you can tell." Spike laid back more._

_"Well I stole this weird formula for super humans powers. I was the guanine pig." Nyoko closed her eyes and put her head back. _

_"So why did you steal it?"_

_"Because once you take it…you become a blood thirsty monster…always wanting to kill. I takes so much out of me just to control myself and it's very worst when you're faced in battle." Nyoko slipped her hand in her bra and pulled out a tiny vile filled with a purple liquid substance._

_"It's the same color as your eyes." Spike carefully examined the substance, Nyoko nodded._

_Soon Jet came out with a plate of green bell peppers and beef._

_"Well there goes one dinner for one of us." Jet said as Nyoko slowly ate._

_"Huh?, you mean one of you guys won't eat?" She put the chopsticks to the bottom of her lips. Spike nodded and got up._

_"We won't let Faye eat." Spike winked and handed Nyoko a beer. Jet let out a chuckle._

_"Yea, well we will probably have enough for four, so you can have it."_

_"Oh yea, Jet can you analyze this?" Spike threw the fluid at Jet. _

_He caught it "What is it?"       _

_"Some weird stuff some people tested this on Nyoko."_

_"What did it do to you, Nyoko?"_

_"It gave me super human powers. But if you can't control the liquid in you." Nyoko toke a sip of the beer. "It's like you become a blood thirsty demon…always wanting blood…always." Ein jumped off Nyoko's legs as she felt her legs rise._

_"God, I need to walk." Nyoko stretched her arms and stood on her tippy toes._

_"Come on let's walk around." Spike got up and left the Bebop with Nyoko following him. Jet went to go analyze the fluid._

_Nyoko and Spike walked through the crowded streets of Mars. Nyoko's heels clipped the hard ground as she caught up with Spike._

_"Where are we going?" _

_"To catch a bounty and you're gonna help." Spike gave a grin to Nyoko._

_"Who are we catching?" Nyoko's sakura colored hair walking behind as she finally caught up with Spike._

_"This mad bomber called Teddy"_

_"What does he look like?"_

_"An old guy, tan, with a gray beard and mustache and a big stomach."_

_"Is her wearing a police suit?"_

_"I dunno…why?" _

_"Cause the guy you just described to me went pasted us and into that building."_

_"What?!" Spike grabbed Nyoko's wrist and rushed into the tall building. The building was a ghost town, probably closed. Then Nyoko saw a milky white teddy bear with a bright orange bow, hanging from a metal bar. The cute bear looked like it was a banded by a small child. _

_"Spike, look what I found…" Nyoko handed the toy to Spike._

_"Teddy…You go find him, I'll disarm this." Spike began to play around with the stuff bear, trying to find an opening. Nyoko searches the building soon find the old man called Teddy, chuckling as he started at a bright red watch. _

_"What-cha staring at Mister?" Nyoko asked in a sweet yet curious tone._

_"Nothing, now beat it, kid." Teddy lifted up the top of the watch to relieve a yellow button. Then Nyoko closes it._

_" No blowing up things today, Teddy." Nyoko put pressure to the side of the bomber's neck, making his pass out. Soon Spike appeared and found the bounty was snoozing on the floor._

_*Hey, you got him." Spike pointed out the obvious; he threw Teddy over his shoulder "Let's hand him in." Nyoko nodded and headed out the doors. _

_"Hey Jet." Spike and Nyoko entered the living room as Jet sat on a chair across the coach where Spike and Nyoko sat._

_"Ok, here is what I found out." Jet handed the bottle to Nyoko "It's called S.A.P., its stand for super ability potion or something like that. This liquid gives you super human ability but the side effects are…that's put it this way, pretty bad. Insanity, rage, and just plain barbaric." Nyoko's lilac eyes became crystallized and tiny jewels fell.  _

_""Nyoko, what's wrong?" Spike wrapped his arm around her _

_"I'm a monster!" She leaked into Spike's jacket turning it into a deep navy._

_"Hey, no your not." Spike squeezed her shoulders gently, pulling her into him. Jet left the room, knowing he can't stand the annoying noise of a woman cry. _

_"I am, you should have seen me when I was running from those robots. I was so barbaric." Nyoko cried. Spike didn't know what came over him right then and there as his lips met her forehead. Lilac eyes grew as she felt warm moist lips touch her forehead. Pink roses blossomed on her cheeks, Nyoko looked up at Spike as he kissed the crystals away from the pink roses. _

_" Don't worry about fighting, no fighting for you when I'm here." Spike embraced Nyoko…then Faye and Jet walked in (Veggie: They ruin it…MUAHAHA!)_

_"What did we miss?" Faye winked at Spike and Nyoko, quickly they pulled apart as the pink roses turned red. Jet turned the t.v. on.    _

_"Howdy, welcome to Big Shot." A blonde woman in a very reviling cowgirl outfit cheered. "Today we have a wonderful bounty for you all space cowboys!" _

_"That's right and here it is." A black man pointed and winked, Nyoko's face appeared on the screen.  "This little lady has a giant bounty so stealing, something top secret." _

_"And what would that be?"_

_"Well let's just say some liquid made by some very important people."_

_"What's the bounty!" The girl jumped up and down._

_"It's 200 million woolongs! The biggest bounty in history (Veggie: I think)"_

_The Bebop's eyes widen as the size of dinner plates, Jet shut the t.v. off. Nyoko's eyes dropped as she held up her hands._

_"Well she's giving herself up. Let's bring her in." Faye smiled believing she's getting the money so easily, but Spike put his hands on Nyoko's and brought them to her knees._

_"What are we gonna do?" Jet sighed _

_"I say we get the money." Faye gave an innocent grin._

_"No we are not gonna hand her in!" Spike yelled at Faye, protecting Nyoko. He grabbed Nyoko's hand and left the living room of the ship._

_"Sorry…" Nyoko whispered as she sat on the cold metal._

_"Why you sorry?" Spike question her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders._

_"I'm causing you so much trouble."_

_"You never cause me problems."_

_"I have…fainting on your ship, and now you wanna hand me in."_

_"I don't want to hand you in!"_

_Nyoko leans into Spike's warmth as she stared into the midnight sky._

_"I love the stars don't you?"_

_Spike shrugged "There ok I guess." Nyoko kissed Spike's cheek and a smile (Veggie: well a smirkish-smile) formed on his lips._

_(Veggie: Let's stop here! *Get buried under a pile of chibi plushie readers* X.X_

Miko: Write slave! 

Veggie: X.X ….yes)

Lilac eyes met ruby once again, as the distance between the two decreased slowly. Spike covered his lips with her's, Nyoko gladly kissed back. He ran his tongue across her closed lips, she invited his into her mouth. Just as soon the kiss started to heat up a small little girl grabs Spike and pulls him to the floor.

         " Spi~~~Spi!" Ed screamed "Spi~~~Spi being naughty!" Nyoko giggled at Ed's antics. Spike sat up and sighed at what Ed ruined, then Ed made kissing noises.

          "Ed!" Spike yelled in annoyance. The red head giggled and ran away from the two. Spike wrapped his arms around Nyoko from behind.

          "What are you up too?" Nyoko asked

          "You can't walk." Spike tolled her, Nyoko look down at herself and then back up at Spike.

          "But I feel fine!" She gripped to Spike's neck as he picked her up, princess style. He brought her into his room (Veggie: *eating a key-lime donut* mmm…lime), he gently placed Nyoko on his bed as a grin appeared on his face.

          "Men…" Nyoko slightly shook her head as Spike grin grew, he kissed Nyoko soon the kiss deepened. He slowly moved his hand up her shirt and into her bra. (Veggie: Please insert imagination here)

          The next morning, Nyoko felt a warm mass surrounding her. When her eyes focus the noticed the mass was Spike's sleeping form with his arms around her. She kissed him gently on the cheek and got dressed and went straight for the living room. 

          "Morning Nyoko." Jet greeted a sleepy Nyoko.

          "Morning." She said between her yawns.

          "Didn't get enough sleep?" Roses formed on Nyoko and Jet let out a laugh. "Should have known." Soon Spike walked in yawning. His hair was even messier then it usually it, he scratched his sides which were in red striped boxers, he fell back onto the coach. Spike fell to the side, but Nyoko's hair stopped it and he conked out. The clipping of heels enters the room.

          "Morning Faye. "Nyoko sighed as the cowboy slept on her head.

          "You wanna go watch the dog races with me?" Faye asked.

          "Sure." Nyoko gently guided Spike's head to the coach and left with Faye. (Qq                                                     mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmoooooo/….a little typing from Vash, my rat ^-^)

A few minutes passed and Spike woke up from his little nap. 

          "Hey Jet…" Spike rubbed his eyes w/ his palm with his eyes.

          "Morning." He shut off the t.v.

          "Where is everyone?" Spike crackled his knuckles and neck.

          "Ed is running around somewhere, Faye and Nyoko are out."

          "What?! You let Faye and Nyoko go alone?!"

          "So?"

          "Faye wants the money!" Spike fumbles to get dressed. He rushes to his red beauty, the Swordfish then she flew out of the Bebop.

          Faye jumps over a nicely polished wooden bench as Nyoko stumbled behind a giant white cross. A man fell with a bullet hole in his chest. 

          "Thanks Faye." Nyoko kicked another man is the neck, snapping it. Suddenly the lilac eyed one fell to her knees. Deep red liquid dripped from her fingers.  A growl ran from her lips. The men stared at the cherry-blossom petal. Faye sat back against bullet-holed bench. As soon as Faye looked up there was a bloody mess, Nyoko's hands were covered in blood red wine with 5 corpses lying all around her.

          "Nyoko…what did you do?" Faye murmured out.

          "The S.A.P. did this to me." Nyoko looked down at the red puddle she was in, Faye toke her quickly from the chapel and cleaned her up in a near by alley.  Her and Faye went there opposite ways after that then Nyoko smacked into someone. 

          "Nyoko?" Spike asked then Nyoko looked up her him" You ok?! Faye didn't try to hand you in?" 

          "I'm fine." As Nyoko and Spike talked, both of them didn't notice the shadow watching them. It gave an icy grin and then the left side of the thing ruffled up it's self.  Nyoko gave Spike a quick kiss on the cheek telling him that her wounded arm was ok. Then Spike noticed the figure of in the shadows near the chapel. He followed them with Nyoko behind them.

          "Spike, what are you doing?"

          "Shh…keep quiet." They followed the shadow into a familiar building Spike knew. "Vicious…" The two rushed in the building with guns out, but when they entered the guards didn't fire they just held their guns in their black suits and black shades. 

          "Why are we here?"

          "We're gonna get rid of someone…" Spike trails off as he finds the shadow called Vicious. He was sitting in a chair, you could easily tell he was a cold man, with dark gray hair, cold, small eyes. His eyes were made out of ice and his creator put yellow dye in them. He had a permit frown on his mouth. The wrinkles around his eyes and mouth showed he was much older then Spike and Nyoko. Nyoko looked into his eyes and a shill run down her spine, it was like looking into the 9th level of Hell.

          "Well Spike it has come down to this." The hell gripped his black and blood red case and stood up. Spike smirked and walked towards Vicious. As Nyoko stayed back knowing this was Spike's fight.

          "Time to end this Vicious." Spike charged at him. Lilac eyes shot not daring to watch hoping if she didn't watch, nothing would be there, but she was wrong, the sounds of a sword clanging and bullets banging filled the air. Lilac eyes appeared again, and then she noticed both of them didn't have weapons, so she had an opening to attack but she was to slow. The hell got his sword and stabbed a clean cut right through the stomach. Nyoko fell to the ground dead. Spike cursed at Vicious then quickly shooting a bullet, which Vicious got in the head. Then the fire of hell died and Spike held his arm as blood spilled from his face. The he made a gun with his index and thumb and whispering "bang". As he gently fell forward, hitting the floor dead.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Veggie: Please R n R I worked so hard on this fanfic. I have 2 more so be ready for them!

Vash: ffffffffffffffffffffffmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrr;;;;;;;;;fgv

Veggie: I know Vash I know


End file.
